


Masquerade

by niteowl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteowl/pseuds/niteowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual Halloween masquerade hosted by the Sigma Epsilons was an event that Jimmy and Cas had heard about ever since they were in high school, but being personally invited by President Dean Winchester was unheard of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by some lovely anon prompts on tumblr and in the spirit of Halloween!

The annual Halloween masquerade hosted by the Sigma Epsilons was an event that Jimmy and Cas had heard about ever since they were in high school, but being personally invited by President Dean Winchester was unheard of. The Novaks wouldn't have believed it until they were approached by the green eyed legend himself on the day of, a knowing smirk twisting his almost feminine features as he asked them to attend.

The twins had stared at at each other, then back at Dean before blurting out yes in unison. Their enthusiasm had the President cracking one of his trademark grins, leaving the freshmen with pink cheeks and giddy attitudes as he walked off. As soon as he was out of sight, they raced back to their apartment off campus to dump their books and raid the local Halloween shop.

An hour later, they had their robes and masks in hand, Jimmy wearing an ornate black and silver design while Cas opted for a simple black swirled mask. They would have been finished much sooner, but a series of escalating dares had Jimmy pressed face first into the mirror, a pair of bunny ears valiantly clinging to his head as his brother tugged at the fishnets and hotpants clinging to his ass.

"You look fucking gorgeous in all these outfits, Jimmy, that cute ass of yours could put any sorority girl shame. I bet if we dressed you up like this, put some pretty makeup on you, all the boys would be all over you, thinking you were some new slut for them to fuck."

"Ca-Cas, we need to be quiet, you dumbass, oh God," Jimmy moaned out as his twin wrapped a split slick hand around his stiff, pink cock, grinding back against the identical one that was settled on the curve of his ass.

"Why, baby? They'll probably think it's some girl and her boyfriend having a little fun on Halloween; we both know you're a loud little shit when your getting bent over, right sweetie?"

"Yes, yes, Cas, please just fuck me so we can go home and get ready for the party," Jimmy whispered as he continued to work his hips back against his brother's cock, whimpering desperately every time his rim caught on the head.

Cas pressed a soft kiss to the back of Jimmy's neck as he threaded their fingers together against the mirror as he used his other hand to reveal his brother's pink hole, already leaking come from when they fucked that morning. The older twin pressed into the tight, wet heat, moaning into Jimmy's strained neck as he sunk in balls deep.

The twins took a second to breathe, Jimmy searching for his brother's mouth over his shoulder as he started a slow rhythm with his hips. Their tongues tangled as they suppressed their moans into each other's mouths, working in tandem to build a pace that would get them off as quickly as possible.

The maddening pace between the slaps of their skin being too loud and not enough to make either of them come was driving them crazy. Jimmy started to clench tight around his brother, breathy moans fogging the mirror in front of him as he watched Castiel's face twist with pleasure. His brother was sliding into him at the perfect angle, bouncing the ridiculous bunny ears on his head and hitting his prostate on every other thrust until Jimmy had to bite at his brother's wrist to keep from being too loud.

The mix of pain and pleasure pushed Castiel over the edge, his cock spilling hot come inside of his brother's clenching body. Jimmy moaned around the skin in his mouth and came all over the front of the mirror as his brother pounded into him throughout their orgasms. A line of come dripped from Jimmy's abused, puffy rim as the older twin pulled out, but stopped as he clenched up.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, your hole always winks so prettily at me when I'm done filling it with come," Cas murmured as he gathered the still warm come on his thumb and pushed into his brother. Jimmy let out a strangled gasp as he felt his twin's tongue over his sore hole, lapping at the steady drip.

"Like eating out my hole, Cas? Filling me up and then sucking it back out to make room for later like a good brother does."

Cas moaned against where his tongue was busy cleaning up his brother, moaning even louder when Jimmy grabbed the back of his head and grinded his ass against where his face was buried. Cas got lost in the sensation of sucking and licking as quietly as he could at his twin's hole, relishing every clench and twitch he coaxed out.

The sound of heavy footsteps had the brothers scrabbling to their feet, Jimmy shimmying out of his remaining clothes and Cas zipping up and pulling on his own. They waited a beat to hear where the footsteps led to, but they were met with silence. The twins simultaneously surveyed the mess they'd made of the fitting room, costume scattered on the floor, come dripping from the mirror, and their own reflections showing their sex ruffled hair.

Jimmy was the first to start giggling, but Cas quickly joined, both nearly bent over with laughter. They finally calmed down enough to start gathering their things and putting back everything they weren't going to buying. Jimmy used one of their undershirts to clean the mess on the mirror and hurriedly stuffed it into his back pack along while Cas tried stubbornly to make the dirty bunny outfit clean enough to buy.

Jimmy turned to Cas and kissed the frazzled look off his face as they finished cleaning up. Cas responded with a just as chaste kiss and then tugged the surprisingly resilient bunny ears from his brother's head before stuffing them back into the costume bag.

"That was quite enjoyable," Cas said with a smirk.

"Agreed, hotshot. Now let's get home so we can get ready for the masquerade."

Jimmy reached for the door and led the way to the cash register. Something told him that they had a long, fun night to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Come see me at superspookchesterbrothers.tumblr.com for more fics and drabbles!


End file.
